Captured, Again
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: So, Ciel gets captured again. But by who? And what does this person really want from the Phantomhives? Who is he really? Sebastian, of course, goes to save Ciel, but what will happen after that? Will people keep trying to kill Ciel? Read, find out, and review. Please review! This will be more than one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I've just started watching Black Butler, and I really wanted to write something on them, so here it goes. I think that, in some way, Sebastian actually cares about Ciel (maybe like a father or something, maybe not, but not love, you know, just care) and I wanted to write something about the first time Sebastian realized he cared about Ciel. So, on with it! **_

* * *

**Ciel's POV **

"Just bring it to my study, Sebastian." I told my tall, black-clad demon butler. "Yes, my Young Master." Sebastian said, bowing, one white-gloved hand on his chest, the other holding the tea trey in the air.

I turned, and started walking back to my study, thinking. I thought I saw something different in Sebastian, something that hadn't been there before. I know that I had felt something.

I didn't know what the feeling was; I hadn't felt it in a long while. At least, not since my parents had died. I pushed the thought away when I realized I was already in front of the study doors. I pushed them open and was immediately grabbed, yanked forcefully into the room. A hand slapped across my mouth, an arm clamped around my body, preventing me from moving or speaking.

Then, someone else tied a black cloth around my eyes, cutting off my vision. The last thing I heard was maniacal laughing before something came down hard on the back of my head, wending a flash of pain throughout my whole body, and then everything went black, blackness that crept into my eyes from the sides and was even more permanent than the blindfold wrapped around my face.

**Sebastian's POV **

I watched as Ciel walked down the hall for a couple seconds. letting my hand fall to my side, lowering the other so that the trey was in front of me.

There was a feeling deep inside inside of me, like a gut feeling, really deep, but also very intense. Almost intense enough to the point of being painful. It started in my gut and spread to my stomach, where it stayed.

But I was too shocked and stunned and surprised to do anything but lift a gloved hand and press it against my stomach. Demons didn't have emotions. That was what I kept telling myself in my head as my hand moved to touch my stomach. _Demons don't have emotions. Demons don't have emotions. _But I had to shake it off and resume my duties.

I turned and walked in the opposite direction, thinking that the Young Master would like some time alone before I brought him his tea and that I would get a cart for the tea. I was just placing the trey on the cart when I got this feeling deep inside that something was wrong. But I shook it off, saying it was nothing, and continued with what I had to do.

As I walked briskly down the corridor, though, I couldn't help but think that something _was _wrong. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and continued. Arriving at the Young Master's study, I stopped and knocked lightly on the door, then pushed the doors open slowly. "Young Master, I have your tea-" I paused, realizing Ciel wasn't in the room. I felt something in my chest contract slightly for a moment, but then it went away and I ignored it.

"Well, this was a of perfectly good tea. Oh well, I'd better get going to find my Young Master, before he gets himself into some kind of trouble." I left the cart of tea in his study and hurried off at a very fast pace, fast for even a demons' standards, not wanting to waste time, but also for another reason I couldn't quite figure out at the moment.

In the hallway, I ran into Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard. Well, to tell the truth, they saw me walking quickly down the hallway, so they turned towards me and ran over to me, calling my name. "Sebastian!" Finny called as the three of them got closer to me. "You haven't seen the Young Master lately, have you?" he asked as they stopped right in front of me.

Bard looked at me, the cigarette in his mouth drooping a little. "Yeah, you 'aven't seen 'im, 'ave you?" he asked. I turned towards them, my demeanor cool as always, and said,"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I was just looking for him, you see." Mey Rin looked down for a second, but then she looked up at me. "Oh... We just wanted to wish the Young Master a happy birthday, yes we did!"

She clapped her hands together, smiling and jumping up and down in excitement. That sentence got me. For some odd reason, that really got to me. The odd feeling exploded throughout my whole body. It was most intense in my abdomen, and the pain was almost unbearable. My eyes widened in shock for a second and I stumbled back slightly before I regained my outside composer.

I resisted the urge to press a hand against my stomach and tried to compose myself on the inside, to get all the emotions I was suddenly feeling under control. "Sebastian?" Finny asked, his eyes looking at me, filled with concern. I straightened up, wiping all emotion from my face and eyes, making sure there hadn't been any in the first place, and gave the three of them one of my fake, but convincing, smiles.

"What? I'm fine." I told them convincingly, though inside the odd pain still raged, like an angry ocean in a hurricane at its worst. I'd never felt this way about anything - or anyone - before, not a human, not anything, especially not a child, and it confused me. I didn't know what the feeling was, nor how I acquired it - but maybe that was what I got for being around humans for so long.

But I shook it off for now, telling myself to just focus on finding the young Lord. Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard looked at me, as if they were waiting for something. I realized why just a second later. They were waiting for me to give them an order.

"Well, while I find the Young Master, go and prepare the best dinner you can, without blowing up the kitchen again, Bardroy-" I glanced in his direction, my eyes narrowed and smiling as only I could as a demon, and he flinched, giving me a nervous smile.

I continued. "- And set up a small party for his birthday. Make sure you use all the best things you can so that the Young Master knows you are all glad he returned home safely." I told them, making sure they were all listening. "Yes sir!" They ran away again, to follow the orders I had given them, and once I was truly alone again, I allowed myself to press a white-gloved hand against my stomach.

"I don't understand... Demons aren't supposed to have emotions at all... What is this? I've never felt this way before..." I murmured to myself. Then I shook it off, telling myself that it didn't matter right now and that I just had to focus on getting my Young Master back, and started running to the manor's front doors. I met Finny yet again there, and he seemed a little excited.

When he saw me, his eyes brightened. "Sebastian! I have to tell you something!" I stopped in front of him, a little curious. "Yes, what is it?" "I saw a couple of odd-looking men driving away in an odd-looking car just now! They looked very suspicious, like they were up to no good! They went that way!"

Finny pointed east of the manor and I could indeed see a car driving, with a little more speed than it should be putting on. It was also getting awfully close to the cliff that suddenly dropped down into the gorge.

Turning back towards Finny, I nodded to him. "Thank you, Finny." Then I dashed off, full speed, out of the manor doors after the vehicle, leaving Finny looked quite pleased with himself for helping me.

I leapt into the air, and landed with a thud on the roof of the black car. "Oi! What the hell was that?!" I heard a man's angry voice from inside the car yell. I leaned down in front of the car, peering inside, and saw two men, both of which jumped at the sight of me.

"So sorry to bother you at such an inconvenient time, but I must get a few answers out of you two men. You see, I don't have much time and I'm not what you would call a very patient man." I told them, smiling in the only way I could, as a demon butler. The car was spinning; I could feel it beneath me, as obviously the man driving was now terrified and not able to see. He nodded quickly and I jumped off the car, seeing it skidding toward the cliff.

I landed again, on the front of the car, just before it was about to go over the edge. I saw that the second man, in the passengers' seat, was holding a phone in his arms and the phone was obviously still being used; probably a call to whomever their boss was. I smirked, devilishly, and the two men inside the car started shaking with fear at my new expression.

**Ciel's POV **

I was thrown forcefully against a wall and pain lanced up my spine as I collided with it, then hit the ground on my right side. "Ack!" I coughed as I hit the ground with a sickening thud.

My hands had been tied behind my back and the tough rope was cutting into the skin on my wrists; I could already feel the blood sliding down my hands. I heard footsteps coming closer and the blindfold was suddenly ripped off of my eyes.

A man was kneeling in front of me and he was grinning like a madman, obviously pleased at my pain. The man had black, shoulder-length hair, and I was suddenly, and painfully, reminded of Sebastian. My heart contracted inside me for some reason as the thought of my demon butler entered my head. Pain was still gripping my small body and when I looked down, I realized why.

My arms were tied against my body, and I was secured by a black belt, possibly two. They were wrapped so tightly around my body it was painful and I couldn't move at all.

I was even beginning to lose the feeling in my arms. But I ignored that and glared up at my captor. I could tell just by his face that he was Italian. What was it with those idiots that made them want to capture me all the time?

"Well, it seems I have finally got you, you little brat. I have people already at your house that are trained in assassination who are on the verge of killing every one of your little servants. You'd better cooperate with me, or they'll die one by one." the man threatened me. I laughed scornfully at him, knowing he wouldn't even be able to get his men close enough to even try.

The man's smile disappeared, to be replaced with a frown that said I was in trouble. I didn't care though, it wasn't like it actually mattered what happened to me. He stood up and pulled a leg back, then swinging it forward quickly and catching me in the stomach.

My eyes widened in pain and I gasped, coughing, but I didn't stop smiling. "Y-You won't b-be able to even g-get close enough..." I gasped out, my asthma making it even harder to breathe now.

Above me, the man's expression turned nasty. His eyes filled with anger and he spat out the words,"You will tell me what I want! Or you will suffer!" "No, I don't think I will. I've had enough of this rubbish that continues to come out of your mouth." I said defiantly, looking up and glaring at the man. He pulled a gun from his jacket, swearing, and pointed it at my head. "Yes you will!" he spat angrily.

The phone that he had laid on the table when he was preoccupied with me suddenly vibrated a little, bringing the man's attention away from me and onto it.

He grabbed it and talked furiously into the mouth piece. "Okay, I've had enough of this! It's time! Go and kill them all!" I could hear talking from the other end, well enough to recognize the emotion switch from casual to fear.

"What? What's going on over there?! Tell me!" my captor yelled angrily into the phone. More fearful speaking, I could tell the people on the other end were getting panicked, and then I heard screaming.

I knew enough to at least have an idea of who it was they were scared of, and my heart oddly started pounding at the thought of him. Listening further to take my thoughts away from him, I could hear the phone crackling on the other end.

The man was getting even more agitated, wanting to know what was happening. "I've had enough of your games! Stop at once and get back to what I ordered you to do!" he almost yelling into the phone. I heard even more talk, then screaming and crackling on the other end. Now even my captor was starting to feel the fear his minions were giving out.

I could see the phone in his hand start to shake. "W-What is going on over there? What's wrong? Hello? Are you there?" Everything on the other end of the phone suddenly went dead, and out of anger, the man stomped over to me, phone still in hand, and kicked me forcefully in the stomach, causing my to choke and roll over so that my back was facing him. I silently gasped for breath, cursing my asthma.

Then I heard another voice on the other end of the phone. A voice I recognized. A voice that brought a small blush to my cheeks for some odd reason.

A voice that belonged to none other than my one hell of a butler. Hearing his voice, for some reason, set my heart pounding. I couldn't figure out why though. I was confused; he was my butler, my demon butler, so why was I acting like this at just the sound of my voice?

Even though it was through the phone and my back was turned, I could still hear exactly what Sebastian was saying. "Hello. I represent the Phantomhive manor and I just need to know if you are keeping my Young Master with you."

The man was speechless with horror and just stood there as Sebastian continued. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" I decided that was enough. "Woof." I said.

"Very good, Master. I'll be along to pick you up momentarily." I heard Sebastian say, obviously hearing my little noise. The line went dead but before it went completely silent, I heard Sebastian saying something to someone else on the other side.

Then, the screaming started up again, louder and more fear-filled this time and I could imagine what Sebastian had done. There was silence.

**Sebastian's POV **

Leaning over the car, I handed the phone back to the man in the front, smiling devilishly. "Thank you for letting me use that phone of yours. It was most generous. Now, I need you to tell me who you work for and where." I said, a devilish glint in my eyes as the words formed.

The two men in the car started shaking even more, if that was possible, and the fear in their eyes was plain; you could have read them like a book. "We work for Veneziano and our head quarters is in London. It's near the River Thames in a run-down factory." one said, visibly shaking.

I smirked at them, only adding to their fears. Then one of them said."B-But we only w-work for h-him!" My smirk widened. "Of course. I understand. I will leave now, so you can get back to work." I jumped nimbly off the car, seeing deep marks in the hood from where I had been crouching, and landed in front of the car. The men simply stared at me, not realizing what was happening.

Then, as I watched the car tip over in a sort of slow motion movement, their screams of fear filled the air. I simply smiled as they went over the edge, then pulled out my pocket watch. I heard the familiar click as I opened it up to check the time. "5:23..." I murmured to myself. "I had better hurry if I want to get everything done in time." I said, before dashing off in the direction given to me.

But it wasn't just the time I was worried about. It was my Young Master. It was my Lord. My little Lord. _My_ Ciel. I didn't know why I was feeling like this suddenly, as if I actually _cared _about Ciel, but I was. And as I would soon figure out, I did.

Reaching London, I swiftly found the place the two now dead men had told me about. It was indeed run-down, light blue paint peeling off the rotten-looking wood. Most of the windows were broken and the doors were only hooked on by a couple of hinges. The perfect hideout for a bunch of idiots.

I checked the time again. _5:25. _That was the time. It had only taken me two minutes to get here, thanks to my demonic speed. I smirked, then walked up to the doors, letting a hands reach inside of my tailcoat, lightly touching the silver knives and forks in the pocket that served as my weapons. I had only gone a few paces inside the dingy-looking warehouse when a gunshot rang out.

Moving swiftly to the side, I stuck my hand out and caught the bullet between my first two fingers. I peered through the darkness, caught sight of my attacker, and flung the bullet back, watching as it flew through the air and stuck in his chest, knocking him over. He was dead before he even hit the ground. I smirked.

There was a table in the large room I hadn't noticed before. It didn't have anything on it but a little more cutlery. Even from here, I could tell it wasn't silver, but I could deal with that. So I ran towards the table, leaping up as I did so, and heard the gunshots ring out as other hidden people tried to shoot at me. I dodged every one, while grabbing every knife, and leapt back into the air.

Holding the knives in between my knuckles, I drew my hand back, then flung it outward, hearing the satisfying thud as every knife hit a different target. There was a crashing sound as maybe seven or eight men fell to the ground, dead, and even more guns shot at me. I took out my silver weapons and flung them at my attackers as well, from the air.

When I landed, every man was dead. I checked my pocket watch again. _5:37. _"That took longer than I wish it did. Oh well, I'd better get the Young Master." I said when I saw the time. I continued through the warehouse-like building and came to a large, freshly painted door. By freshly painted, I mean it looked rather new. As if someone had put it there recently.

I walked slowly up to it, and pushed the doors open. The very first thing I saw was my Young Master on the floor all bound up. I could tell, even from this distance, that he was in pain. And it hurt. For some odd reason, knowing Ciel was in pain hurt me. _What the hell is this feeling?! _I thought, before I saw the other man in the room. A phone was still in his hands, and he looked shell-shocked, but when he saw me, the phone dropped.

He moved over to my Young Master quickly and grabbed him roughly, tugging him in front of him by the belts bound around him. He held a silver gun up to Ciel's head, and my heart pounded inside my chest at a sudden weird feeling. But I shook it off, for now at least, and smirked at the man.

"May I have my master back?" I asked politely, though I was far past pissed. "No! Not until you give me what I want!" he yelled back. "And what would that be?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, that's it for now. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I'll start working on the second chapter soon. What should the Italian want? I don't even know yet. XD This might be longer than usual, this little author's note. Well, I haven't been having the best time at school lately. All, well mostly all, my friends have been depressed, and one (I won't tell her name for privacy reasons), she's, well let's just say she treats herself badly. If you know what I mean, then okay. If not, well, you don't need to. It's bad enough as it is. But now she's got a boyfriend and he used to do the same thing as she did/does. They promised each other they would stop, and he did, for her sake, but we all know she hasn't. It's really depressing. And the thing is, something else triggered me to do it too. One of my "friends" did something I'll never forget. I'll go out of a limb and tell all you guys, just to get it off my chest. Okay, so I've liked this guy for about two years now, and pretty much all my friends know it. I think he does too, which really sucks. This "friend" of mine suddenly decided she likes him too, I don't know why, maybe to hurt me, but I don't know. Anyway, we were all walking to the buses, as usual, my other friend's boyfriend rides my bus, so it was me, him and two other friends, including the one I'm telling you about. She and another one of my friends were walking behind me and I heard my "friend" say something to my other friend. "I think she's jealous." is what she said. You know how sometimes you just know things? Well, I knew she was talking about me (me being jealous) about her and the guy I liked (the fact she "liked" him too and they got along well.) Well, of course I heard it and that in general hurt me. So I whipped around before I'd even thought about it, and said, "I heard that!" She opened her mouth to say something probably along the lines of, "What? I didn't say anything." And the fact she had started smiling at me as if she really hadn't said anything made me mad. Before she could say anything though, I whipped back around and ran off toward the buses. This is getting kinda long, so I guess I should stop, but I... I just feel so unloved and unwanted and unneeded. Like no one would care if I just dropped off the face of the earth. Well, I hope you like the beginning of the story and yes, I'll continue it, just to save some of you from asking. I'll just go and try to be happy in front of my family now... *goes to curl up on bed and cry* That didn't work. I feel like crying instead. Well, see you later. Also, now that I've written this, and watched the rest of Black Butler and Black Butler II, I like the pairing SebaCiel.**_

_**~Graylu out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the second chapter! Thanks to AnetteRuby for giving me some ideas and for helping me out a little on the plat and what to do. Read on! Please. And please review.**_

**Ciel's POV **

As soon as Sebastian walked through the doors, I was grabbed. The man literally grabbed me and dragged me across the floor, pulling me closer before pointing a gun to my head. My heart, for some reason I didn't know, started beating faster when I saw him, but I ignored it. I thought saw Sebastian's eyes widen a little when he saw the gun pointed to my head, but it was gone so fast, I thought I had imagined it.

"May I have my master back now?" he asked politely, though I could tell he was pissed. "No! Not until you give me what I want!" the man yelled at my demon butler. I could almost hear the I'm-so-close-to-killing-you-right-now tone in Sebastian's voice as he said,"And what would that be?"

Which was odd, because Sebastian didn't really care that much about me, not even close. He was a butler, and a demon at that. Why would he care about me? I was really nothing to him. But, anyway, that question only seemed to make the man even more mad.

The gun pressed against my head, starting to make it hurt, and he said,"I want-" But before he could finish his sentence, the doors burst open again. And no other than Grell came through them. I felt the arms around me tighten to the point of being painful as the red head came in. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked.

Grell smiled at him, then at me when he saw me. "Why hello Ciel! Fancy seeing you here!" he said to me. "Bassy! You're here too?! Oh, what a day this turned out to be!" Grell started fawning over Sebastian, again, and I felt something inside twitch, as if I didn't like it.

"Yes, Grell, I am. Why are you here exactly?" Sebastian asked, starting to look very annoyed. "Well..." Grell took out the book he usually had when he was out collecting souls and opened it, flipping through the pages quickly. "It seems I have a soul to collect here very soon, so here I am." Sebastian's head whipped over to look at Grell, the look on his face shocking me a little; he looked a little worried. Weird.

Grell caught him looking and smiled. "What is it, Bassy?" "Who's soul Grell?" Grell looked confused. "What?" Now Sebastian was really getting annoyed. "I said, who's soul, Grell? Who's soul are you supposed to be picking up soon?" "Oh!" Grell looked back down at the book in his hands, shifting his glasses and squinting at the print on the pages.

"It says here... Wait, what? That can't be right... No, there must be some kind of mistake here... That isn't possible... I don't understand..." Grell started muttering to himself about what was in the book, and I was starting to get mad. Sebastian had a look on his face that said, 'I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me right now' when he looked at Grell. "What, Grell? What does it say?" So was the man holding me captive. "Shut up, all of you!"

No one listened. That's when the man lost it. He just completely lost it. The only thing I heard a second later was a gunshot. But the gun wasn't on my head anymore. Somehow it had moved down, to my side/stomach. Pain exploded through my body and, I hate to admit it, I screamed.

I'm not a screamer. Everyone knew that. Even Grell. Especially Sebastian. So when they heard the gunshot, and then my scream of pain, their attention suddenly shifted to me. Sebastian's eyes widened immediately, and horror filled them. I couldn't believe it, though. There was actually emotion in Sebastian's eyes. It was weird. But then, the man let go of me and I crumpled to the ground, curling up in a fetal position, trying not to scream in pain again.

It was almost unbearable. The pain, I mean. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to let the pain show through. It brought back the horrible memories of the torturers that had taken me on my tenth birthday and tried to sacrifice me. I gasped and coughed in pain, trying to keep it all in, not let anyone else see it. I was trying to be strong, like I usually was. I had to be.

I could hear voices in the background of my consciousness, and I could make out who was saying what, but I didn't understand the words themselves. Then I heard screaming and something similar to a chainsaw. I could figure out what was most likely happening. I felt a gentle hand touch my head and I cringed. The hand stroked my hair, trying to soothe me, and I gave in to it.

It wasn't my intention, I couldn't help it. I needed comfort. I was in terrible pain, probably pain that rivaled my past, but this pain was physical, and that in itself was pretty much worse. Then I felt another hand join the first, and they gently slid underneath my small, injured body, picking me up. One hand brushed against some of my skin, and I felt glove. Sebastian. My face heated up at his touch, but I forced the blush down as another wave of pain swept through my body.

Sebastian clutched me close to his body and I turned over in his arms, my hands clenching his shirt in pain. I heard a small whimper of pain escape me and I silently cursed myself for appearing weak. Sebastian's grip tightened slightly, only to comfort me, and I felt him start walking slowly, so he didn't jostle me around and hurt me further.

My eyes were still shut; I didn't want to open them to see what was going on outside. I didn't care. I had other things to worry about. Like what I was going to do now: I couldn't work now, for the Queen. What use was a guard dog, if he was injured? How was I going to get all my paperwork and jobs done like this? What would I do? And, why couldn't the pain go away? Why couldn't it just disappear? Why?

Something soft brushed my forehead and I opened my eyes, realizing it was Sebastian's hair. His head was leaning down towards mine and he was saying things to me. I didn't know what, I couldn't understand them, but I knew he was saying something to me. So I opened my mouth to try to say something back but one of his fingers pressed against my lips, telling me not to speak.

I obliged, only because I was now too tired to argue. I concentrate on just trying to regain understanding the words he was saying, just so I knew what they were. I finally was able to understand and I came back while he was speaking. "- Master, we're almost back at the manor, and then I can dress your injury, okay? You'll be fine, I won't let you die. I can't let that happen. I just can't. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I did."

Obviously, he must have thought I still couldn't understand what he was saying because his voice had emotion in it. There was concern in there, but mostly worry, and something else I couldn't decipher at the moment. But he had obviously not meant for me to hear that. I said nothing, so he didn't know, until we reached the manor.

Willing myself not to sound weak and stutter, I spoke. "Seb-astian, where is Grell?" I asked my butler, looking up into his face. He was watching me, his eyes softer than usual which was weird, and when he heard my voice, his eyes filled with sympathy.

Then he seemed to realize something, and all emotion was erased from his eyes. "Young Master, I left Grell to deal with that Italian who kidnapped you."

"Oh..." I let my head rest again on Sebastian's chest, then realizing what I'd done, jumped a little in surprise and lifted my head up again. "Sebastian, put me down. I can walk by myself." I told him, looking away from my butler, afraid I'd start blushing or something if I did look at him. "But, Young Master, you are injured-" "Sebastian, do I have to make everything an order?"

This time I did look at Sebastian, and saw the disbelief and surprise in his eyes as I said what I did. "No, of course not, my Lord." Sebastian set me down gently on the ground in front of him.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I could feel my knees giving out. I couldn't walk. I couldn't even stand on my own. But I pretended as if nothing was wrong.

Only when I took a step forward did my knees actually give out underneath me. Pain shot through me like a bullet and I started to drop to the ground, despite my efforts to stay standing. Sebastian was there in an instant, catching me in his arms, and I let him, too tired to fight back.

He picked me up again, bridal style as always, and his voice sounded concerned when he said,"Young Master, are you alright?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Pain radiated out from my side and swept throughout my body, making me gasp and clench Sebastian's shirt even tighter. "Young Master, lying to me won't do you any good in this situation." I heard him say to me, that concern in his voice confusing me.

Did he actually care? Was he really worried? Why would he be? He was a demon. Demons didn't really have emotions, did they? I didn't know. I just stayed silent and pressed my face into Sebastian's coat, breathing in his scent. He smelled, for some odd reason, like milk chocolate. But I liked it. _Wait. What am I thinking?! I like how my butler, my DEMON butler smells?! What the hell?_

But I ignored the thought, and the feeling, and just let it go for now. I was too tired to care at the moment. My fists clenched further into Sebastian's coat as more pain spread throughout my body and I tried not to make a sound that would alert Sebastian of my pain. My whole left side felt like it was on fire, the pain was so intense. I pressed my head further into Sebastian's coat and tried not to make a sound.

His scent surrounded me and calmed me a little, and I felt his hair touch my forehead again. Sebastian's gloved hands tightened slightly around my small body in concern and I heard his voice speak, full of concern, worry, and something else I couldn't yet identify. I was stunned into silence in hearing Sebastian's voice actually have emotion.

"Young Master? Are you okay? You aren't in pain, are you?" Sebastian's voice sounded so concerned I almost answered him. But I didn't, so he wouldn't know, and just nodded to answer his first question. Sebastian shut up after that and just hurried back to the manor, as if he were actually worried about my well-being.

When we finally reached the manor again, I raised my head to look up at my butler. I saw him gazing down at me, his red-brown eyes full of worry. But it looked like he were trying to hide the emotion. He succeeded in hiding most of it, but I could see through him easily.

The doors to the manor opened themselves and I turned my head in that direction, startled, my eyes wide. It was Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard. They stood in a line, and it was obvious they had been doing something while they had waited for me to return home.

Then I heard the three of them gasp. "Young Master!" all three of them said at the same time. They started coming towards me quickly, all three looking very concerned. Finny was the first to reach me. "Young Master! You're hurt! What happened?" Oh. That's why. I'd forgotten about the fact that I probably would have bled.

Sebastian stepped back quickly, accidentally sending pain through my body. I gasped in pain and clutched Sebastian's shirt even tighter. "Oh, Young Master! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Finny cried out, horrified I was in pain. Sebastian's grip on me tightened again, and I could sense a little anger in him now.

"Finny, move so I can take the Young Master inside to dress his injuries now!" Sebastian's tone was cold and commanding, so much like the one I used when giving out my own orders. So that was how he ordered them around. Funny, he used the same tone of voice I did.

Finny immediately jumped out of the way, his eyes filled with apology. The other two servants moved out of the way as well as Sebastian swept past them and into the manor. Though he moved swiftly and with much purpose, Sebastian still held me gently so as not to hurt me further or cause me any discomfort. It amazed me how gentle my demon butler could be.

We rushed through the huge house and eventually came to stop in the drawing room. Sebastian set me down gently on one of the seats and bent over me concernedly. "Wait just a moment, Young Master. I'll only take a second." I nodded, and Sebastian immediately set to work. My eyes couldn't even keep up with his movements, but suddenly, there was a table in the middle of the room and the room looked like something out of a hospital.

Sebastian came back over and picked me up gently, taking me over to the table and laying me carefully on it. Sebastian started to carefully strip off my shirt so he could get a better look at the injury on my side. A grimace passed across my face as he pulled it off; blood had obviously stuck it there.

My butler bent down out of my sight for a few seconds, coming back up with a damp washcloth and started to clean the wound with a gentleness I'd never seen in him before. He ducked down below the table again and I heard him rinse the cloth, washing the blood out of it so it didn't stain.

He stood back up quickly and continued, being as gentle as was possible, then when he was finished, disappeared under the table yet again and rose with a roll of bandages in one hand. "Now, Young Master, could you try to sit up for me please?" Sebastian asked, his voice gentle and soothing. I nodded and pushed myself up into a sitting position, despite the pain that lanced through me because of it.

Sebastian unrolled the bandages, and held one side up to my side. "My Lord, please hold this for a second." I did so, and Sebastian wrapped the bandage around once, overlapping the beginning end. Then he continued wrapping the bandages around my waist until he reached the end of it. He secured it in place with a clip and looked at me in satisfaction.

My black-clad butler held out his hand to me and I took it. Sebastian helped down from the high table and put me down lightly on my feet. I swayed, pain flooding through me suddenly, and Sebastian swept me up in his arms instead.

I let my head rest against my butlers' shoulder, my eyes suddenly drooping with fatigue. As Sebastian walked slowly to my bedroom, my eyes closed and just listened to Sebastian's heart beating. The rhythm of Sebastian's footsteps lulled me and I could feel myself drifting away.

Just as I was about to fall asleep completely, I felt myself leaving Sebastian's arms and warmth and being slid into a cold bed. I didn't like the change at all. I heard Sebastian turn away and begin to walk to the door. "Good night, my precious Young Master." he whispered, as he left. I started panicking.

"Wait! Sebastian! D-Don't leave... Please..." I barely even whispered, my voice hardly audible. But it was enough for Sebastian. Any ordinary human wouldn't have heard, but my Sebastian heard it as if I had said it regularly. I opened my eyes again, seeing my butler twist back around, a gentle smile on his face. "Of course, my Lord. I would never."

The demon butler moved a chair around so it was next to me bed and sat down on it. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, I promise." Sebastian said, his voice soothing to calm my nerves. I smiled; thank the lord it was dark in my room, or Sebastian might have seen the blush that had unintentionally crept onto my face at his words. "Good, Sebastian."

I let my eyes close again and shifted around in the bad a little, trying not to move to much. But it sent a shot of pain through my body anyway and I gasped in pain along with it. "Young Master?" Sebastian sounded concerned. "I-I'm alright, Sebastian." I told him, though my voice wavered in spite of my confident words.

"My Lord, you must be careful. You have suffered a serious injury. You need to be careful so as not to make it worse." Sebastian said, his words stern, but his tone of voice gentle and concerned. I nodded, then realizing he wouldn't be able to see that, said,"Yes, Sebastian. I will."

Too tired to really put up a fight, I just went along with whatever my butler said. I didn't mind, just as long as he was here, not leaving me alone in the dark and in pain. Everyone else that had ever really cared for me had been taken away, and he was the only one who was left really. Or, that's how I saw it. He actually said and did things that could be passed off as care, even if it was only because I had ordered it.

He did it anyway, and he always did something more, just to prove it. Sebastian would be with me until the end, and I didn't mind that. As long as he was there to comfort me, whether I wanted it or not, and to help me, I'd be okay.

I felt something touch my head, gently, and stroke my hair softly. I realized it was Sebastian's gloved hand and it moved around to the front of my face, where he took my eye patch off; I had forgotten I still had it on. Sebastian's hand disappeared for a second, and I missed it while it was gone, but it returned shortly after placing my eye patch on the table by my bedside.

His hand touched my head and his fingers ran through my hair, soothing me in the best way he could. I concentrated on Sebastian's hand instead of my pain, in a vain hope it would go away. But I could still feel white hot pain rushing through my body, despite Sebastian's doctoring.

Opening my eyes again, I looked up at Sebastian. His reddish-brown eyes were glowing and were full of care and were much softer than usual. He had a small smile of his face while he was looking at me and I could feel the blood rush to my face when I saw him.

"Young Master, you need to rest. Stop opening your eyes, and just _rest_. Please. I don't want you to get ill from lack of sleep. Not while you are in the condition you are. Close your eyes and sleep now, my Lord." Sebastian said, his voice soothing and soft. I did what my butler told me to do, which was odd since it seemed our roles had switched, but I didn't mind.

It seemed as if he really did care, and not that it was all in my head. I allowed a smile to form on my lips, not caring if my demon butler saw it or not, and waited for sleep to arrive. As the darkness of sleep closed in, Sebastian resumed running his hands through my hair, lulling me further into sleep. I drifted off finally, a smile still on my face.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hey all! I hope you liked the second chapter of my new story. I worked hard on it and I really appreciate the reviews I had received from you guys so far. I hope you review my story some more, I need to know I'm not crap at writing. I love it, but I don't know if I'm actually good at it. So could you please review? Even if it's just to give me some constructive criticism or something. Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Graylu out~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! Here's the third chapter for my story. I really hope you all like it._**

**Sebastian's POV **

Watching Ciel sleep, I got lost in my thoughts, thinking things demons shouldn't even be supposed to think. Especially since demons couldn't love. Could they? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe, somehow, it was possible.

But I didn't know how. I'd never felt like this before about anyone else, so I didn't know what love felt like. I didn't know what most emotions felt like. I didn't even know I could _feel._ This was all new to me and, quite frankly, I had no idea as to what to do about it.

Knowing I had to leave early, to start my chores for the day, I reluctantly stood up and stepped silently over to the door, my eyes still on Ciel. Then, tearing my gaze away from the small figure in the bed, I opened the door and left, so I could get most of my chores done before my Lord woke up again.

As I was walking down the hall, I met up with Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard. I looked at them all sternly before starting to speak. "Now, you all must get on with your chores, but don't do anything stupid and don't interrupt the Young Master. He's not in the best condition after what he's been through, and I'd be most appreciative if you didn't bother him while he is healing. Do you understand?"

The three of them nodded before rushing off in three different directions to complete the chores that were assigned to them. I rolled my eyes before continuing down the hall to the library, where I proceeded to dust off all the shelves that had gathered dust.

I then went outside to tend to the Young Masters' favorite white roses, and the rest of the garden. Though with the roses, I could tell I treated them gentler than the rest. Maybe because they were the Young Masters' favorite? I don't know.

I finished, then continued back inside, where I went to the drawing room to straighten anything up that I might have missed the day before, and to dust. Finally, I made my way to the kitchen, where I busied myself in making the Young Masters' breakfast and favorite tea, Earl Grey.

I had just laid everything gently on the silver platter and set that down on the cart when I heard a scream. I knew immediately it had come from my Young Master, my Ciel. The tea and breakfast forgotten, I raced out of the kitchen and down the hall again, heading towards the young Earls' room.

My heart was pounding inside my chest and there was this odd feeling settling over me, as if I were actually worried, concerned about my master's well-being. Maybe I was. But when had that happened? Had I spent so much time with my Young Master now that I had begun to acquire human emotions? It was possible.

But all I could really think of, all I could really focus on at the moment, was getting to my Young Lord and finding out why he had made that heart-shattering scream. _What had caused him to scream like that? My Young Lord has never sounded so broken, so devastated before. What could cause him to do that? And why does it affect me so?_ I thought, running as fast as I could possible go.

I just barely managed to stop before my Young Masters' door and I had raised a knuckle to knock lightly on his door when I heard a noise from inside. I listened harder and my eyes widened slightly. It sounded similar to that of a sniffle, or something close to a sound one would make if he were crying.

Forgetting all about knocking, I quickly opened my Young Lords' bed chamber. I realized there was a scent in the air that wasn't normally there. At first I couldn't figure what it was; it smelled metallic, and was very odd. Then it hit me like a punch in the stomach. Blood.

It had a hint of a very familiar scent in it too. Ciel. My Young Master. My Ciel. And from what I could smell, there was a whole lot of it. Another noise from the small figure in the bed jolted me from my thoughts. I acted immediately: Lurching forward, I lit the candlebra that stood on my Young Masters' bedside table to see the damage that had been done.

What I saw made me gasp. My Young Master was all tangled up in his bed sheets and and they were all stained in that horrible red color that was his blood. He was thrashing around in his bed, and I knew there was only one explanation for this. It was a nightmare. There wasn't any other excuse. It was obvious.

I had reached out to touch my Young Master's shoulders, to try to wake him up as gently as I could when he screamed again. And this time, he said a word. What he said made me freeze. "SEBASTIAN!" His voice sounded so scared, so alone, but also so trusting as if he knew I would come save him, it nearly broke me.

Shaking my head to try to clear it, I reached out again, this time successfully taking hold of my Young Earls' shoulders to stop him from thrashing around as much. This only made him want to get out more, so I sat next to him on the bed and leaned in closer to him.

Suddenly, I had a thought. _What would it feel like if I kissed him? What would it be like, to kiss a human? Wait! No, what am I thinking?! I can't do that! He's my Young Master, I can't take advantage of him like that!_ I pushed the thought from my mind, and focused on the distraught boy in front of me.

"My Lord, it's all right. I'm here. I wouldn't let anything hurt you, I promise. You are safe with me." Ciel thrashed around for a second more, then relaxed slightly. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at me for a moment, before launching himself onto me.

His small arms locked around my chest and he buried his face in it, catching me off guard. I was shocked speechless. I was stunned. I had no idea what to do. He had never show this sort of weakness towards me - no, it wasn't weakness. How could I think of it as something as simple as that? It was much more, but not weakness. It was need.

He needed so much, so much I couldn't give him. Or at least, what I thought I couldn't give him. But I did what I thought I should: I wrapped my arms around Ciel as well and hugged him to me, rocking us back and forth to try to comfort him.

"S- Seb- Sebastian!" Ciel cried out again, and this time, I could tell he was crying. Something broke inside me at his distraught tone, and I felt something overtake me inside. I knew it was an emotion, I just didn't know it's name. I felt so bad, maybe even heart-broken, at it. I hadn't a clue what to do, but I did what I thought was best.

Tightening my grip on Ciel, I shifted my arms slightly so that they were underneath him. Then, I lifted him up a little and moved him onto my lap, cradling him. I kept rocking him back and forth, trying my best to soothe him, and calm him down enough so he could tell me what was wrong.

It took a while before Ciel had calmed down enough to actually look up at me. I smiled down at him gently, trying to cheer him up. He blushed so profusely, I thought _all_ of the blood had rushed to his head at once. Then, his eyes filled with pain and he flinched away from me, as if he didn't want me to see his pain. But I saw it clearly.

And it concerned me. Deeply. I didn't know why, but it hurt me inside to know he was going through something as horrible as what he was. I knew he was holding back his pain, that he was so close to just giving in and letting himself scream in pain, but he was holding on. My Young Master was so strong and I admired him for that.

His hand moved up to his side and clutched at it, a pained gesture that made me flinch inwardly. I wanted to do everything, anything I could to help, but I didn't know what to do. That was the problem. "Young Master, are you alright?" I asked gently, not wanting to scare him into lying.

I could tell Ciel wanted to lie, that he really wanted to just say,"Yes, I'm fine." but I could also tell that he didn't want to lie to me. And that fact alone made me feel happy beyond belief. Ciel hesitated, then shook his head at me. "N-no, I'm not, Sebastian. Please, please make the pain go away."

I smiled softly at him. "Yes, my Lord. Of course." I gathered Ciel in my arms and stood, holding him gently. I carried him out of the bedroom and to the drawing room where the table I had set up earlier was still sitting. I laid the Young Master on top of the table gently, so as not to hurt him any more.

Then I started to strip off his nightshirt to change his bandages and maybe give him a little relief. Blood had already begun to stain the white bandages and Ciel flinched slightly under my touch. "Sorry, my Lord." I whispered. "N-No, Sebastian, it's fine. Continue."

Nodding, I went to unwrap the bandages that had been stained with blood. I began to unravel the bandages and Ciel flinched again, this time pain flashing across his face. He didn't make a sound, but I felt a rush of guilt anyway, feeling as if it were my fault he was in pain.

"I'm sorry Young Master, I am trying to be as gentle as I can." I told him, softly, feeling terrible at knowing I was the cause of his pain. "N-No, Seb- Sebastian, it's okay..." he murmured back, though pain filled his voice. The way the blood had seeped through the bandages made the bandages stick together and to Ciel's small body and when I tried to take them off, it was harder.

Ciel flinched as I tried to gently unwrap the bandages, trying to un-stick them as best I could and take them off as gently as I could. I could tell Ciel was doing his best to keep his pain in, and I admired it, but I wished he trusted me enough to show his pain in front of me.

As if he realized this, Ciel suddenly whimpered in pain. I froze for a second before returning to removing the blood-stained bandages. _He actually trusts me. He really trusts me enough to show his pain in front of me now._ I thought, thoroughly surprised at my Young Masters' action.

I finally removed the last of the bandages and let them drop soundlessly onto the ground while I inspected my Young Lords' injury. I brought one hand to my mouth and slipped off a glove with my teeth, then, letting that drop to the ground, touched the injury gently, feeling for the bullet that was most likely still there. When I found it, I quickly looked to my Young Master.

He saw the look in my eyes, and nodded, realizing what I had to do. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I'll be as gentle as I can." I murmured to him, leaning forward to get closer to him. "N-No, th-that's okay, S-Sebastian. Just get it o-over with." Ciel said, his voice trembling in pain. "Please, S-Sebastian, please just make it go a-away." I nodded, my heart clenching at his tone of voice.

"Yes, my Lord. Of course, I will do my very best." I kept it together, forcing my voice to not show any emotion as I responded. My eyes started glowing, with that reddish fire and they went cat-like. The black nails on my uncovered hand became claw-like, and I felt my fangs come out; I was going demonic so that I could access my powers.

The reason: I needed to use my powers so that I wouldn't hurt my Young Master. The black raven feathers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded me like a small hurricane so my Young Earl wouldn't be able to see any part of my true form.

I leaned forward a little, stretching my black clawed hand out and a few seconds later, the silver bullet in my palm. I walked over to another part of the drawing room, to a table that was clear except for a light so I could examine it further. The feathers disappeared again, and I controlled myself again, locking up the demon inside of me and going back to the form my Young Lord knew.

Turning back around, I looked over at my Young Master. He was writhing around on the table in pain and just the sight of him in pain made he hurt inside. I rushed over to his side, placing my hands over his arms and trying to calm him down.

Ciel continued to struggle for a few minutes, then he calmed down when he realized it was only me. "My Lord, what's wrong? What happened? Did I hurt you? Was it me? My deepest apologies, my Lord. I had no intention of hurting you. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head at me, trying to catch his breath so he could explain to me what was wrong, but he was still shaking from the obvious extremity of the pain. His eyes were full of pain and I couldn't stand to look into them, because they hurt me.

I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to take the boy up in my arms, and I couldn't stop myself from picking him gently off of the table. I held him close to my body, being careful not to hurt him, and also not caring about the blood that started to seep through my tailcoat.

Ciel curled up in my arms, pressing his head into my chest, and a small whimpering sound escaped him. My heart clenched at the little sound, and I pressed him closer to my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then I realized that Ciel was starting to shake slightly.

Standing back up slowly from where I had accidentally sunk down to the floor, I laid my Young Master back on the table. Looking closely at him, I noticed he looked paler than he had before and he was shaking slightly. Then I looked down at myself and saw the whole front of my tailcoat was covered in blood. His blood. _Damn it!_ I cursed to myself.

_I am so stupid! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I realize this before?! Why didn't I bandage him up before now?! Ugh, I hate myself right now, I'm so stupid! _I thought as I quickly went around, picking up a new roll of bandages and starting to wrap them around my Young Lord. Thankfully, I saw the bleeding start to slow down and finally stop as I continued to wrap the bandages around Ciel's stomach and waist.

I sighed in relief and secured the end, then gathered my Young Lord up in my arms carefully. I walked slowly down the hall to his quarters so as not to cause him any pain. When I arrived at his bedroom door, I pushed it open with my hip, and went in sideways.

Gliding up to the side of his bed, I slipped my young Earl into the sheets and pulled the duvet up to his chin, to make sure he would be warm enough. Then I pulled the chair up to his bedside, like I had last night, and sat down on it. I was going to stay with him the whole night again, to make sure nothing happened again, like the night before.

My Young Master turned around in his bed, so that he was facing me, and I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out and touching his hair softly. It was so soft, and I ran my hand through it, liking the feel of it against my bare hand. Then I remembered I had left everything, including my other glove, in the drawing room. I would just have to clean it up in the morning; I didn't want to leave my Young Master and risk something happening.

Especially since if something bad happened, because not only would it hurt him, it would hurt me as well. I was still trying to figure out what these new feelings were, but I had no idea. Demons didn't feel - that's all there was to it. But, apparently, that little fact wasn't true. I figured that out the hard way.

I was almost positive there was just something wrong with me, maybe I had a screw loose or something, but I shook that thought off as I looked at my Young Master again. Maybe it was just because I had spent so much time around him and the other servants I had gained human emotions. I didn't know, but that suggestion seemed about right.

Ciel sighed deeply as he felt my hand run through his hair again, and I smiled at the noise. He curled slightly under the big comforter and his whole body relaxed. "Sebastian...?" he murmured to me, his voice so soft I had to lean forward to hear it, despite my demonic sense of hearing.

"Yes, my Lord? Do you need anything?" My Young Master shook his head, then winced. "N-No, I just want you to stay with me for tonight. " he replied, opening his eyes and looking up at me with one deep blue eye and one deep violet eye.

Smiling gently down at him, I answered. "Yes, my Lord. I wouldn't even dream of leaving you tonight. I'll be with you until you fall asleep and while you sleep. I promise." I told him softly, relishing the way he relaxed at my words. Ciel laid his head back down on his pillow, but his eyes didn't close just yet.

He stared up at me, and I blinked, just to make sure there weren't any emotions in my eyes that he would see. Apparently, by the look in his eyes, he had already seen something in my eyes, and I silently cursed. _Damn. I need to be more careful. I don't want my Young Master to realize I'm developing feelings for him... Wait, what? Feelings? Is that what this is? _

I felt shock flood my body at the thoughts. Feelings? I was acquiring feelings for my Young Lord? That wasn't possible! And even if it was, it wasn't allowed! He was my master, he ruled over me. It would be wrong to have feelings for him. Him. That was something else. Ciel was a male. I was a male. What was wrong with me?!

I was a demon, a creature not supposed to have feelings in the first place, and on top of that, the one I had feelings for was my master. It was so wrong, and so hurtful on top of that little fact, I started to ache inside. Ache with the knowledge that if, and when, I finally realized what my feelings were, they would be forbidden.

So lost in my thoughts with trying to figure everything out, I didn't hear Ciel when he called my name out. When I finally realized he had been calling my name, he had said it at least three times. "Yes, my Lord?" I looked down at my Young Master, the feeling rushing up inside of me when I saw his beautiful, multi-colored eyes.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft. Was that actually concern in his voice? Was he actually showing emotion? Was he actually showing care? Did he even realize it? Ciel's tone of voice only made my emotions even more jumbled up, and I almost couldn't take it all.

But, I acted as if nothing were wrong and looked down into his beautiful eyes. They really were full of concern, worry, and care. Maybe it was just because he was so tired, he didn't realize it. But it was there, and for some reason, it made my heart start beating faster. If I had been a human, I probably would've blushed.

I smiled again, calming him, and replied,"Yes, my Lord. Of course I am. Are you?" My Young Earl nodded and I continued to run my fingers through his soft hair. Ciel relaxed, finally closing his eyes, and in a few minutes he was asleep. I kept my hand on his head, just in case, and prepared to stay the whole night.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry that took a little while. I HAVE A GOOD REASON! Even though it is now summer, I pretty much work at the YMCA. Well, I' a C.I.T (Counselor In Training) but next year I'll be a counselor, so it's pretty much a job now. -.- But! But, but, but, but, but! I got it done and I hope you liked it! :) Also, thank you to AnetteRuby again for helping me out a little on what to write. Your ideas help me so much. And also thanks to one of my friends (won't tell her name for privacy reasons, but she does have a fanfic account, sadly I can't remember the whole thing right now -.-) who was over at my house one the weekend I was trying to work on it but had MAJOR writers' block. So, yeah, I'm done ranting now. I hope you liked it and R&R!**_

_**Graylu out~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter four! I really hope you like it! :)**_

**Ciel's POV **

Darkness. That's all I could see. Darkness. It closed in on me from all sides, suffocating me, drawing the air out of my lungs until there was none left. I couldn't see anything, nor could I do anything. I was helpless. And it angered me tremendously.

I couldn't take not being able to do anything. And where was Sebastian? Immediately, my face started to heat up. _What the...? _I thought. Why was I blushing just at the thought of him? He was my butler, nothing more. That's all he ever had been, so that's why I didn't understand it when my heart started to speed up at the thought of him.

Fear started to course through me as the darkness threatened to overwhelm me from all sides. I was starting to panic, wondering where the hell Sebastian was. Then I saw something, in the distance, that made my heart skip a beat. Or maybe two. Or four.

It was Sebastian. But he was covered in blood, gashes all along his sides and stomach. And he was still bleeding. His eyes were wide and he never moved. _But... but, he can't be... No, this isn't happening! No, please, Sebastian, say something! Don't leave me here alone! Please! "SEBASTIAN!" _I screamed, horror filling me up and making tears spring to my eyes.

He couldn't be dead. He was a demon. He was _my _demon. He couldn't die. Not on me. Not now. But he was, and for some reason, that fact alone shook me to my core. I couldn't take it. _"SEBASTIAN!"_I screamed in distress, my voice full of fear, loneliness, but also trust, as if I still couldn't believe he was dead, and that he would come and save me from this nightmare.

I felt something take my shoulders and struggled, trying to get away from whatever was trying to hold me down. "My Lord, it's all right. I'm here. I wouldn't let anything hurt you, I promise. You are safe with me." I heard an achingly familiar voice murmur close to my ear. My heart started pounding again and I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Sebastian, sitting there on my bed, no blood, no injuries, just as he always was. Before I could even think, I had launched myself into his arms, burying my head in his chest. I could tell he was surprised at my action and that he was trying to figure everything out, but I didn't care. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks.

His arms wrapped themselves around me after a couple minutes, and I couldn't have been more happy. "S- Seb- Sebastian!" I hiccuped, not caring about the emotion at the moment. Sebastian's arms tightened around me slightly, then moved me around so that when he was finished, he was sitting on my bed, cradling my in his arms.

Then Sebastian started to rock back and forth, obviously trying to comfort me. He didn't say anything, just let me cry myself out into his shoulder. That fact made my cheeks heat up and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I finally couldn't cry anymore, and when I stopped, the pain in my side and stomach hit me so hard, I flinched away from Sebastian, not wanting him to know.

But I could tell he'd already seen the pain in my eyes. I looked away, trying my best not to let my pain out in a scream; that would only make me look weak and I wasn't weak. The pain was suddenly unbearable and my hand went up to clutch at my side.

"Young Master, are you alright?" I heard Sebastian ask me gently. I had the overwhelming urge to just lie and say that I was fine, but then I thought of how Sebastian had been acting differently lately, though he probably didn't notice it. I didn't want to hurt him by lying. I hesitated, then shook my head at him. "N-No, I'm not, Sebastian. Please, please make the pain go away."

Sebastian smiled softly at me. "Yes, my Lord. Of course." He gathered me up in his arms, like he always did to make me feel safe, and took me to the drawing room, where the table was still set up. He laid me down on it gently, almost as if he didn't want to hurt me.

He started to strip my nightshirt off, to change my bandages, and I saw blood had already begun to seep through them, staining them red. His hand brushed against me, and I flinched at the slight pain the motion caused. "Sorry, my Lord." he whispered.

"N-No, Sebastian, it's fine. Continue." Sebastian nodded and started to unwrap the blood-stained bandages. Pain seared through my body as the bandages were removed, because they were sticky with blood and it was a little difficult to pull them off easily. I tried to hide my pain, but I think it managed to show up in my face anyway. Sebastian looked as if he felt a little guilty, as if it were his fault I was in pain, and that hurt me inside.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold the pain in anymore. I trusted Sebastian enough to show pain in front of him, though I didn't like to look weak. A whimper of pain escaped my lips and Sebastian froze for a second, before returning to his work.

He looked a little surprised, but he said nothing. He finally succeeded in removing the bandages from my small figure, letting them drift to the ground silently, while examining my injury. Sebastian slipped one glove off with his teeth, letting that also fall to the ground with no noise, and touched my side where the injury was gently.

I could tell he was looking for the bullet probably still lodged in my side, and after a few moments, his hand ceased moving. His head snapped up quickly to look at me and I immediately knew what he was going to do. I nodded. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I'll be as gentle as I can." he murmured to me, leaning forward to get closer to me.

"N-No, th-that's okay, S-Sebastian. Just get it o-over with." I said, my voice trembling in pain. "Please, S-Sebastian, please just make it go a-away." Sebastian nodded, and I could tell from his eyes that my pain hurt him somehow. I didn't know how I knew that, but I did. "Yes, my Lord. Of course, I will do my very best."

**(And then, well, you know the rest... I just wanted to put a little of Ciel's POV with that part, plus the dream. Please continue. ^.^ Still Ciel's POV, btw.)**

* * *

I woke up, the sun in my eyes. Blinking several times to gain my sight back, I looked up. Sebastian was still sitting there, and now I could feel his hand on my head, softly stroking my hair. I felt flushed, and hot, but I didn't know why. My whole body ached for some reason too.

Suddenly, Sebastian's hand stopped. Curious, I let my gaze drift to Sebastian's face. His eyes were a little wider than usual, and there was a hint of worry in them. "W-What, Sebastian...?" I asked him softly, now starting to worry as well, though for Sebastian.

Instead of answering me, his hand moved down to my forehead, the back of his hand pressing against my hot skin. "My Lord, you're burning up. Do you feel okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, then regretted it as my head spun. "No, you don't. I'm going to go call Madame Red, my Lord. Just rest."

Sebastian stood and started to walk back towards the door. Suddenly, I was terrified of the thought of being alone and the fact that Sebastian would be gone. I suddenly couldn't bear that thought and reached out with a shaking hand.

"N-No, Sebastian, wait!" I whispered, the feeling of fear almost overwhelming me. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want him to leave. "Don't leave me..." Sebastian stopped, obviously hearing my voice, even from across the room. He turned back around and was at my side in an instant. "My Lord, you have a fever and you obviously don't feel very good. I have to go-" "N-No!" I cut him off fiercely, though my voice was weaker.

My butler's eyes widened slightly, surprised at my tone. "I-I don't want you to leave... Sebastian, please stay... Please don't leave me..." I could feel tears start to prick the backs of my eyes, and I tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't leave.

I reached out my hand, touching Sebastian's tailcoat softly. It was soft and clean; I guessed he'd changed out of the blood-soaked one while I was still asleep. A larger hand, with black nails, encased mine, bringing a small blush to my cheeks. "Alright. If you want me to stay so badly, then I will. But at least let me get one of the other servants to call Madame Red over."

"A-Alright, Sebastian." I said, finally agreeing. Sebastian stood again, not letting go of my hand, and picked me up out of my bed gently, wrapping me in the blankets as he did so, to keep me warm. He walked to the door, carrying me with him, and opened the door. It was as if they knew they were needed, because as soon as the door was open, I saw Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard.

"Did you need something, Sebastian?" Finny asked in his usual cheerful voice. "Yes, Finny, I need you to call Madame Red and ask her to come over here, it's very urgent." Sebastian told the cheerful, smiling blonde in front of him. The three of them saluted Sebastian, said,"Yes, sir!", and ran off again.

Sebastian turned and slid back inside my room, shutting the door behind him, and glided to my bed. He slipped me inside it again, fixing the sheets and blankets so that I would be comfortable. Then he sat back down on the chair next to me, and took my hand again, gently.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as he did so and Sebastian smiled gently at me. His beautiful reddish-brown eyes gazed into my multi-colored ones and I couldn't look away. I saw many things in his eyes. Including emotions. At one, the blush on my cheeks deepened.

Care. He cared for me. And it went deeper than that. I felt my heart skip a beat when I felt Sebastian's hand squeeze mine gently. Suddenly, Sebastian pulled back a little. "I-I'm sorry, my Lord. Forgive my actions." he said, just a touch of hurt in his voice as he looked away.

"Sebastian..." I murmured, starting to hurt inside as well. "Look at me." He did, and his eyes were full of emotion, something I thought I'd never see. Most of it was hurt and sadness, and that got me like a punch in the stomach. "Sebastian...? Are you o-okay?" I asked, starting to feel worried. His eyes got a little brighter when I asked, as if my caring helped him.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm alright. Are you okay?" His voice was gentle and tender and one hand pressed against my forehead again. "Y-Yes, I'm okay." I replied, feeling nervous for some odd reason. Sebastian leaned over me a little, his reddish-brown eyes gazing into mine in concern.

It was then that Mey-Rin burst in the room, completely ruining the moment, with a letter in her hand. It was a cream color and had a red wax seal on it; when I saw the emblem, I knew exactly who it was. Lady Elizabeth. _Oh no... I can't face her like this! Not when my emotions are so jumbled up. I don't even love her like that. She's my cousin!_

Sebastian also recognized the emblem, and took the letter from Mey-Rin's hand after he said,"Thank you Mey-Rin. You may go now." He opened it slowly as Mey-Rin quietly left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. His long, slender fingers slipped a cream colored letter out of the envelope and opened it.

His eyes narrowed as he read the letter, his eyes skimming back and forth quickly. "Well, my Lord, it seems you have been invited to a ball, hosted at Lady Elizabeth's manor tomorrow. By the looks of this letter, she's not giving you a choice; you must go." Sebastian said softly, as if he knew of my headache.

Sighing, I looked at my butler. "Alright, I will go then." I told him. Sebastian's head snapped over to stare at me. "But, my Lord-" he began in protest. "No, Sebastian. I'll be fine. I'll go. It's not like I have a choice anyway." I cut him off, trying to calm him a little. His hand squeezed mine slightly and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks again. "I could find an excuse for you to not go, my Lord." Sebastian almost whispered to me.

My heart started pounding at his voice and I lowered my eyes. "No, Sebastian, it's alright. I will go. But, please, for today, could you stay with me?" Sebastian's eyes softened again at my tone and he leaned in closer. "Of course, my Lord." My Lord. _My Lord. _Why does he keep addressing me like that?! Why won't he just call me Ciel?! We're alone, aren't we?

For some reason, the fact he didn't call me by my name was starting to aggravate and hurt me at the same time. But I couldn't really do anything about it. I _was_ his Young Master. That's all I was. I couldn't change that fact. But it hurt me. I wished I could be more than just a master to Sebastian. _Wait, what?! What am I thinking?! I- I can't be thinking like this when he's around! Pull yourself together, Ciel! You are a Phantomhive! But... Is it true?_ I thought.

_Is it really true that I want to be more than just Sebastian's master?_ I could feel a slight blush color my cheeks as the thought went through my head. Maybe it was just the fever I had. Maybe since I was sick, I wasn't thinking right. But the mere thought of that made my heart start to speed up a little. I could tell it wasn't because I was sick.

"Is something the matter, my Lord? You seem bothered by something." I heard Sebastian's voice cut through my thoughts. I jerked slightly, surprised by the sudden words spoken to me. When I didn't answer immediately, Sebastian narrowed his eyes in concern. "My Lord?" "I-I'm fine, Sebastian. Really." I tried to tell him, but I could tell he didn't believe me at all.

He didn't press me though and all he said was,"You need to get some rest if you are going to that ball tomorrow, my Lord. Don't worry, I will stay with you." I nodded, laying my head back as I did so, and closed my eyes. I felt Sebastian's hand on my forehead again, and heard a small noise of concern from the butler. But he said nothing and his hand left my forehead.

Then I felt something touch my hand, and jumped slightly at it, before realizing it was only Sebastian's hand. My heart sped up at that, knowing that it was Sebastian's hand that was entwining its fingers around mine. I squeezed the hand, and felt the muscles tense up for a fraction of a second before relaxing and tightening slightly around my hand.

"Sebastian..." I murmured to my butler. "Yes, my Lord?" I opened my mouth to say something, but started to have a coughing/hacking fit instead. The coughs racked my body and soon I was leaning over the bed, gasping for air. Sebastian acted immediately; he sat me up and rubbed circles on my back. My breathing eased up and the hacking subsided to just coughing and soon into just gasping.

Then, I was suddenly pulled forward and pressed against something hard, arms wrapping around me. It was Sebastian. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him as well. "My Lord... You really shouldn't go to that ball tomorrow... You're too sick right now..." Sebastian murmured to me, his voice concerned, worried, and a little stern.

"B-But I don't h-have a choice, S-Sebastian..." I sighed, letting my head rest on his shoulder. Sebastian's hand moved up to my head and started running through my hair again, trying to soothe me. I let my eyes close and Sebastian started rocking back and forth, with me in his arms.

The rocking was just starting to lull me into drifting off into sleep when I felt myself moving. I was being laid back in my cold bed, the freezing covers being drawn up around my chin. I sleepily reached out an arm and caught fabric in my hand, recognizing Sebastian's tailcoat. I felt Sebastian stop and turn, obviously surprised at my action.

He knelt down at my bedside again, his black-nailed hand taking mine gently. I managed to open my eyes wide enough to see the concern and worry in my butlers' eyes, and attempted to sit up. But Sebastian was having none of it.

With his other hand, he pushed me gently back down into my soft, but cold pillows. "No, my Lord. Don't get up. Please." he whispered to me. "B-But Sebastian... Please don't leave..." I gripped the hand around mine tighter, trying to get the point across to my butler, that I didn't want to be left alone.

Sebastian leaned closer to me, and I felt his warm breath on my skin. "Alright, my Lord. I won't. I'll stay by your side." I suddenly shivered; the bed was still freezing, and it was starting to take a toll on my body. Then I wouldn't stop shivering, and I curled up a little to try to warm myself up, but it didn't work.

Looking down at me, Sebastian realized that I was trembling, and I felt his arms slide underneath me, lifting me up into his arms and pressing me against his warm body. A blush, crimson red, rose to my cheeks as he did so, and my heart fluttered.

Then I heard a noise from outside that terrified me beyond anything else: Thunder. It crashed outside in a noise so loud, my hands whipped up to my head to cover my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear, not wanting Sebastian to know. The arms around me tightened, and I heard Sebastian's voice. "My Lord? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing, Sebastian." I whispered, turning my head away so he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes. "My Lord, I'm afraid I don't believe that one bit. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sebastian said, his voice full of concern. My head whipped around to look at him, surprised. _Why does he care so much about this?_ I asked myself.

His reddish-brown eyes searched mine, looking for an answer. "Please, my Lord, please tell me what's bothering you. If you don't tell me, how can I help?" he said softly. "I- I'm afraid of th-thunder. Why do you care?" I told him, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Sebastian's gaze grew gentle, as if he understood.

He nodded. "Ah, I see now. It's alright, my Lord. It's just noise; it can't hurt you. Come here." The last sentence was softer than the rest, more of a plea than a command. Sebastian pulled me closer to him, pressing me against his body, trying to comfort me as best as he could.

I curled into him, seeking his comfort, and laid my head on his chest. "S-Sebastian..." I murmured, wondering why he was always so great to me and why he was always there for me. He was a demon; I thought he wouldn't have cared either way if I was scared of thunder or not. Apparently, I was wrong. But I liked that I was wrong about that.

I liked that I could do this with him, I liked that he did this for me and that he showed so much care for me. I didn't want him to ever leave, and I hoped that he wouldn't. Sebastian's hands tightened slightly around me at another crash of thunder, and I buried my face in his coat, my heart thumping fast with fear again. "Shhh... It's alright, my Lord. I'm here."

His words soothed my heart down to it's normal speed, and calmed my nerves at the same time, making me feel a whole lot better. I didn't know what to say, so I just laid there in his arms and let him comfort me, something I needed from him. I needed him to do this for me; I didn't know why, but I did.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked that! Don't worry, there's much more to come in the next chapter! We'll get to go to the ball and some interesting stuff'll happen! I won't say what just yet, you'll have to read and find out. But it will still be in Ciel's POV because of what is going to happen. Please review! :)**_

_**~Graylu out**_


End file.
